The Beginning of the End
by Rezonateqq
Summary: The world is in chaos. No player trusts another, demons ravage the night and Notch truly seems to have deserted them to this eternal peril. Until, that is, a new player spawns with a new goal. The goal of ending the game, starting from the Beginning, to the End.


**A/N: Hellooo! Welcome to my first story! Enjoy the tale of Minecraft, the tale of the player who intends to win - but this Minecraft universe is set up a little differently than most. For a start, multiplayer services are always available via warping - yet you can only warp during the day when in close proximity to your set spawn point (bed or where you originally spawned.) Every player is in their own survival world, yet raids are available to players through warping (day or night). You would be spawned into a random player's world with nothing but your inventory and no way of getting back unless you kill the player who already inhabited that world or form an alliance with them. You also cannot warp out if someone is raiding you. If you succeed in killing that player, you are given a portal-spawner that can be placed in both that world and yours. If the player you killed had any existing portals you are allowed to mine them and are automatically given a second to place in your own realm. **

**Oh yes, there's no respawn - you die, you lose. It's not a game for the players either, it's reality, yet all other ordinary rules of Minecraft apply. I hope you enjoy my story! (Disclaimer: Minecraft is a game belonging to Mojang and I don't own it - only the characters and the main ideas of the multiplayer/raiding layout and plot belong to me.)**

**I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

Welcome to the beginning of the story. Are you ready to play the game? The tale of surviving the game of Minecraft. The tale from the Beginning, to the End.

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning of the End**

"You can't end this, Notch!"

Thunder and lightning attacked the sky angrily, flashes coinciding with cracks in discorded harmony.

"Why not, brother?" The question was quiet and sad, yet audible even through the harsh winds of storms.

"You can't destroy me, brother-"

"You cannot destroy what we worked to build."

"Why do they choose to make their own decisions?"

"They play our game and build what they wish, they fight the demons of the night - demons you created, and they survive. It fulfills."

"They destroy what we have worked so hard to create, they purge the land of resources, ravage the forests, kill the animals and pillage the villagers, destroy-"

"They survive."

"I will not accept this!"

"Then don't."

All of a sudden the winds and storms ceased. Light enveloped the younger of the brother's and he was lifted into the air.

"What are you _doing_ to me, Notch?" he shrieked, struggling against the light pulling him further into the rapidly clearing skies.

"If you do not plan on allowing the sentient ones to survive, then…" Notch took a deep breath and stared forlornly at his brother, "I will not allow you to coexist and rule alongside me."

"I will stop this!" the struggling man hissed venomously to Notch, glaring down at him from his encasing of pure light. Then the light intensified, burning brighter than the sun in the sky, and suddenly vanished - taking the struggling captive along with it.

Notch sighed and sank to the floor, feeling his power drain out as the light disappeared. "Oh, brother," he murmured, tears gathering and threatening to spill from his crystalline eyes.

"We both knew that you could not continue or our world would come to ruin. But alas, I could not kill my own brother… not for the entire world's sake."

Notch turned to glance behind him, where, behind a tree in the forest biome only a few blocks away, he knew the spectral figure lay, asleep. He slowly turned away and began to rise toward his tower, hidden away where ordinary ones could not go. He had a ceremony to initiate.

"I couldn't even banish you… you remain here, a haunt of the ones you despise. You'll most likely blame them for what I've done. I only hope that my power was enough to stop your form ever manifesting again, that you don't interfere with the path of those who choose to walk of their own free will. I hope you do not become our Hero's bane. If you do, I fear I will not be able to stop you again. I fear the Hero must overcome the Herobrine. But… you, my brother, perhaps you'll change and see the goodness of the Hero. I can only hope, and fear, for you and for the world. Until we meet again, brother dear, I bid you farewell."

Notch forlornly placed a rose on a single dirt block next to his extravagant castle's door.

"_Until we meet again_," Herobrine agreed, from his perch on one tower's roof._ May I rise for revenge upon the players you cherish so dearly. _

* * *

The moment I opened the door to my home I knew something was wrong. For one thing - the torches that always hung on the walls were missing, and the door to my bedroom had been flung wide open. I drew my sword and slowly, purposely walked forwards, steps making little noise on the planks underneath my feet. I'd been invaded. I pulled the double chest next to the door to my bedroom open warily.

_Empty_. All of my potions were gone. Warping was out of the question - it was a raid, no Enderman could have done this.

All of a sudden - the familiar sound of a block breaking reached me. I swung around fluidly just in time to see the flash of enchantment spark in front of my eyes. I rose my sword sharply to block the oncoming weapon but it was too late and the sword struck with impossible force, rendering my armour in moments and ripping into my body with burning pain. The last thing I saw were a pair of surreally glowing eyes, then fire enveloped my vision and I blacked out.

_BlackBird101 burnt to a crisp whilst fighting ?ERROr.?_

* * *

**A short start, but the chapters will get longer and more interesting - I promise! If you read this at all, thank you very much! If you like this or want me to continue, reviews are appreciatedd~**

**-Rezonateqq**


End file.
